Coyotes
by Misao-21
Summary: Cap 2! Se necesitan señoritas buena presencia para trabajo nocturno, especificamente Coyotes mas extras.. MA,KK,SM
1. Coyotes sin Extras

**Coyotes**

**Por Misao-22**

**Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece.

* * *

**

**1.-Coyotes sin extras.**

Coyotes es un pub, donde la mayoría de la juventud de Kyoto va a pasarla bien y algunos a algo mas.

Cuando le comente a kaory del lugar, se puso blanca y me negó con la cabeza muchas veces. Pero las dos sabemos que sin trabajo no hay estudio y bueno.., tampoco estamos tan mal.. como para no poder ser go- go dancers.

Vivimos en una casa junto a megumi , ella estudia medicina y por las tardes trabaja como cajera en un supermercado. Ni siquiera le nombre lo que converse con kaory, estoy segura que se molestaría.

Hace poco vi el anuncio que decía mas o menos así..

" _Se necesitan Señoritas Buena Presencia para trabajo nocturno, específicamente Coyotes , además de extras"_

Bueno los extras supongo que uno puede escoger si hace las cosas o no, este pub es muy conocido, aunque todo el mundo sabe que también es una gran fuente de prostitución.

Pero la idea de trabajar allí no es eso, sino bailar pasarla bien y ganar dinero. O eso era lo que pensaba yo. Por eso insistí tanto a kaory chan para que vayamos, no estamos en buenas condiciones económicas y megumi no puede con las tres. Aparte que debemos pagarnos la educación.

Además pronto su novio sanosuke vendrá a la ciudad a estudiar acá, y bueno esperamos encontrar dos pensionistas para poder solventar mejor los gastos de la casa.

Un día después de clases fuimos a Coyotes…

estas segura, yo no se y si nos piden extras , ni lo sueñes – murmuraba apretando la boca kaory.

Tranquila, dejaremos claro que nada de extras, solo bailarinas para eso venimos ¿cierto? – digo un poco nerviosa.

Si para eso venimos – dice media asustada kaory.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, nos hacen pasar a una salita pequeña que se encuentra en el otro lado de la pista de baile general. Es un sector vip suponemos. Total que apareció un señor mas o menos de edad medio gordito y se nos quedo mirando de pies a cabeza.

edades? – murmuro.

23 – dijo kaory

22 – dije yo.

Nos quedamos mirando las dos con cara de asustadas y con ganas de querer salir corriendo.

experiencia de baile? – murmuro denuevo.

Pues .. lo normal- dijo kaory.

extras? – murmuro medio sonriendo.

No – dije segura.

Comienzan hoy , traigan bikinis – soltó riendo.

Cuanto nos pagan? – pregunto kaory interesada.

Por noche? $ 20.000 pesos , noche con extra 100000 pesos. – termino sacando un cigarrillo.

Estaremos bien con los 20 por noche. Aceptamos- dije sonriente.

Perfecto – agrego el – la única condición es que sonrían ante todo . – finalizo y desapareció.

Salimos mas que rápido del lugar entre asustadas y contentas, ya calculábamos cuanto ganaríamos al mes, mejor tanto dinero en un día era un regalo.

ves no era tan malo kao – dije riendo.

Claro pero será en bikini me dará plancha – dijo apretándose las mejillas.

Tranquila usemos algún pareo o faldita – y riendo la abrace .- gracias por venir conmigo.

No dejaría que trabajaras en un lugar así tu sola – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente. – vamos a casa – agrego.

En el camino nos reíamos de la cara que podría poner megumi si llegara a saber lo que haremos, pero no habría ninguna posibilidad de que ella se enterase , pues no sale en las noches porque se lo pasa estudiando. Es muy conservadora es capaz de golpearnos si supiera. Pero de verdad queremos ayudarla, sabemos que a veces se desespera cuando no nos alcanza.

Entre risas y gritos de las dos llegamos a casa, eran las 4:30 y suponíamos que megumi estaba en el supermercado. Cuando llegamos a la puerta habían 3 muchachos sentados en la entrada con 3 grandes bolsos y tomando bebida.

perdón? – dijo kaory carraspeando.

Los tres levantaron la vista, uno es moreno cabello castaño y sonrisa amplia. El otro es de cabello rojizo y blanco con ojos azules. Y el ultimo es alto y cabello negro con ojos azules profundos.

hola buenas, me llamo sanosuke – dijo el castaño ofreciendo la mano a kaory que se echo para atrás.

Y? que hacen acá – dijo nerviosa tomando mi mano.

Soy el pololo de megumi, no les dijo que vendría? – soltó un poco descolocado.

ohh tu eres sanosuke no baka! – solté riendo.

Misao ! – dijo kaory tapándome la boca con una mano .

Como que sanosuke no baka ¡ esa megumi, pero bueno, ellos son mis amigos se vinieron a estudiar conmigo acá y así arrendaran las habitaciones que están desocupadas- soltó riendo y moviendo las manos para que se levantasen los otros dos.

Hola – dijeron al unísono .

Hola – contestamos las dos y yo camine a la entrada a abrir la puerta y hacerlos pasar.

Disculpen es que es un poco peligrosa la calle y bueno uds afuera de nuestra casa ..- dijo kaory avergonzada mientras se apoyaba en la puerta y los hacia pasar.

Tienes razón es peligroso.- dijo el pelirrojo mirándola.

Llamare a megumi para que no se asusten – dijo sanosuke tomando su móvil .

Llamada telefónica.

_mochi mochi_ – dijo la voz

koi estoy en la casa con los chicos, hay dos señoritas que nos dejaron pasar pero aun tienen cara de asustadas – dijo sanosuke, a lo que nosotras dos apretamos una mano para no darle un palmetazo.

_Dame con misao sano_ – se escucho la voz.

Ten – me dijo sanosuke.

si? – dije

_misao, es sanosuke tranquila dijo que traería a dos amigos para que tomen pensión así que tranquilas._- dijo megumi.

Ya vale , cuídate – le dije y le devolví el móvil a sanosuke. Haciéndole una seña con la cabeza a kaory para que se relajara.

Luego les enseñamos sus habitaciones, para que acomodaran sus cosas. El pelirrojo y el serio salieron a comprar. Y nos quedamos solas con sanosuke.

oye – dije apoyada en la mesa del comedor , mientras veía a sanosuke mirar televisión y a kaory terminar uno de sus bordados.

Que – dijo sanosuke sin mirarme.

Podrías ir a buscar a megumi a las 7 – dije moviendo los dedos en la mesa.

Claro , porque? – me dice ahora mirándome.

Porque es peligroso y siempre vuelve sola. – agrego escondiendo la cara en la mesa.

No te preocupes.- dice sonriendo.

Y también podrías ir a dejarla – solto kaory

Ya, tranquilas – dijo sonriendo – se que es peligroso que vivan tres chicas solas – agrego.

Gracias – dijo kaory.

En seguida aparecieron los otros dos con dos bolsas llenas de comida cada uno, pasaron directo a la cocina. El pelirrojo sonriendo y el serio sin mirar a nadie.

Después de un rato, salieron y se sentaron junto a sanosuke.

Yo veía como kaory los miraba de reojo, y el pelirrojo hacia lo mismo, nos miraba a las dos de reojo y se sonrojaba. Al parecer son personas buenas.

El serio me da miedo, mantiene sus ojos fijos en algún punto y no habla mucho.

A las 6:45 sanosuke se levanto del sillón y nos dijo que iría por megumi y salio de la casa.

Yo fui por un café para calmar mis nervios , no podía disimular el nervio que tenia por tener que salir de noche y todo lo que significaba el trabajo.

Mientras tanto, kaory trataba de calmarse bordando unos cojines para megumi.

El serio apareció tras de mi cuando estaba mirando por la ventana , casi me mata del susto.

perdón – dijo cuando me vio dar un pequeño brinquito.

No te preocupes – dije aprovechando de mirarlo.

Me llamo Aoshi – agrego.

Un gusto yo soy misao – dije tb sonriendo. El solo saco un yogurth y se volvió a ir al sillón.

Este si que es raro pensé yo, por lo menos se presento, ese sanosuke es muy desubicado ni nos dijo los nombres.

Al rato, llegaron sano y megumi de la mano, esta sonrió ampliamente al ver a los dos chicos, creo que les conocía.

Ken-san, Ao- chan! – grito abrazándolos.

No soy ao chan , estoy alto – dijo el serio.

Aun eres chan chan - - lo apretujo megumi. Para incredulidad nuestra.

Megumi no respiramos – dijo kenshin.

Yaya, y como los han tratado las chicas? – grito abriendo los brazos.

Bien bien, son muy precavidas – dijo sanosuke riendo.

Yo le saque la lengua y kaory también. Luego megumi dijo que prepararía la cena y comimos todos juntos en la mesa, mientras ella los interrogaba de su viaje y todo. Supimos que sano estudia mecánica, kenshin leyes y aoshi informática.

En toda la cena nosotras con kaory nos mirábamos nerviosas, estábamos sentadas una al frente de la otra. Ya pronto seria las 10 y teníamos que salir. Así que ella con un gesto me dijo que nos fuéramos a cambiar.

permiso – dijo levantándose y caminando al segundo piso.

Yo la seguí también y nos juntamos para vestirnos. Ella escogió el bikini rojo y su faldita plisada blanca con un sweater rojo, y unas botas altas rojas también. Yo opte por el bikini negro y una minifalda lisa con dos cortes a los lados y una polera escote v , negra también , además de las botas. Ella con una coleta alta y yo decidí soltar mi trenza. Tomamos dos bolsos acorde y bajamos . Megumi nos miro de pies a cabeza mientras tomábamos los abrigos, sentíamos las miradas de todos en nuestras nucas. Pero en fin ya estaba hecho había que ir.

a donde van así? – dijo megumi en tono no alentador.

A una fiesta – soltó kaory con los ojos muy abiertos.

A que hora volverán? – pregunto

A las .. a las 4 – solté

Pero tanto van a bailar? – pregunto de nuevo mas asistente.

Si hace tiempo que no salimos – dijo kaory.

Y podemos ir todos? – agrego sanosuke.

Eto.. quedamos con dos chicos – dije yo asombrando hasta la mismísima kaory, megumi sabia que no salíamos con nadie .

A las 3 las quiero aquí – dijo.

Nosotras salimos sin responder y esperamos un taxi. Al llegar al lugar, ya estaba todo iluminado, la pista estaba exquisita y los cubos que rodeaban la pista ya estaban dispuestos. En los camerinos habían 4 chicas para los principales cubos pensamos nosotras. Sus nombres son misanagi, sayo, Tokio y Tsubame. La única que parece molesta por nuestra presencia es misanagi, es algo engreída y trae un ropa muy extraña toda de cuero.

En fin el tipo de la entrevista apareció, y les dijo algo a misanagi y Tokio . Luego dijo en voz alta.

las dos nuevas saldrán en los cubos especiales- mientras soltaba una sonrisa.

Nosotras con kaory no entendimos a que se refería si se suponía que habían 4 nada mas. Pero en fin. Ya estábamos listas, la música comenzaba a sonar.

vamos nos dijo el tipo – y nos guió por un pasillo con luces tenues.

Kaory me tomo la mano y caminamos atrás de el. Habían dos cubos , separados por uno o dos metros calculaba yo.

cuando suene Hips don't lie, saldrán uds, ya saben que hacer – agrego.

Espere no sabemos – dijo kaory.

Bailen, en bikinis – sonrió.

Podemos usar el pareo? – pregunte.

Solo por hoy por su primer día – agrego, para luego salir.

Nosotras nos ubicamos en cada uno, kaory a la derecha y yo a la izquierda. Y la canción se escucho., poco a poco comenzó a moverse hacia arriba el cubo y se abrió el techo. Las luces y la música cada vez se acercaba mas.

Lentamente comenzamos a movernos, el Pub estaba repleto de gente bailando, cuando nos vieron aparecer comenzaron a gritar y subieron mas la música.

Las luces no me permitían ver mucho, pero si veía como comenzaba a reírse kaory y a moverse con mas confianza. Yo por mi parte también lo hice, era divertido , además la canción es estupenda. Y a la gente parece gustarle nuestro baile.

Luego ya éramos dueñas de la pista..

¿ Me pregunto que cara pondría megumi al vernos?

**Fin del primer capitulo.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Si si van a regañarme , pero escuchando música se me ocurrió la idea , y no pude evitarlo ya esta.

Espero algún día me vuelva la inspiración para los otros fics, gomen ya van.. espero.

Dependiendo del resultado de los reviews lo continuo xD sino ya me dare de latigazos para los otros. si no gusta este.

Saludos a todas.

Use kaory por mi mejor amiga en vez de kaoru pero es lo mismo.

Si tengo faltas , disculpen lo escribí muy tarde.

Besos

**Misao-22**


	2. Baila la calle de Noche

**Coyotes**

**By Misao-22**

**Nota:** Rk no me pertenece. En cada capitulo usare distintas canciones movidas a ver si se animan a escucharlas .

* * *

**2.- Baila la calle de noche.**

¿Me pregunto que cara pondría megumi al vernos? Pensé.

Me encontraba bastante insegura con respecto a esto, no se porque termino aceptando las ideas locas que tiene misao. Pero después de todo no nos han exigido extras, y estoy pasándomelo genial.

Desde que comenzó a sonar la música me deje llevar, lo único que debo hacer el bailar y parecer feliz, y de echo lo estoy, es la mejor manera de ganar dinero. Bailando y pasándolo bien¿ que mejor?. Creo que sinceramente esta ha sido una de las ideas brillantes de misao.

Aunque.. megumi no estará feliz si supiera..

Mientras muevo mis caderas, me giro a mirar a misao, la veo bastante feliz.

**- Kaoryyyy ..!** – grito mientras me muevo las caderas girando, al ritmo de hips don't lie y rió .- Esto es genial! – agrego gritando ahora moviendo los brazos. Y viendo como la gente nos sigue y los muchachos nos silban.

**- No te escuchoooooo! Jajajaja **– me grita kaory moviendo coquetamente su pareo , pero no importa veo que ella también esta feliz. Desde hoy podremos ayudar a megumi, aunque sea con los gastos del hogar.

En tanto en la casa..

**- Me parece bastante sospechoso** – murmuro megumi sentada al medio del sillón, entre sanosuke y kenshin.

**- Sospechoso que megumi?** – pregunto girándose kenshin.

**- La salidita esta de las chicas, en fin serán cosas mías** – agrego megumi.

**- Pero déjalas deben tener sus admiradores pues** – rió sanosuke dándole volumen a la televisión.

**- Tu crees?** – soltó megumi mas que como queja como pregunta.

**- Obvio koi, están lindas** – dijo sanosuke abrazándola.

**- Demo están pequeñas** – susurro megumi.

**- Tu piensas que todos somos pequeños megu** – dijo aoshi para el asombro de todos.

**- Tu eres pequeño chan chan** – dijo meg.

**- Y dale **- soltó aoshi.

**- Ya ya , tranquilos todos, ellas estarán bien meg, se ven chicas responsables** – dijo kenshin.

**- Si** – dijo meg apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de sanosuke.

Sanosuke observaba de reojo a megumi, desde que su abuelo murió y le dejo esa casa en Tokio, ha cambiado bastante, aunque aun se permite soñar un poco y volver a las bromas infantiles como cuando vivían en Kyoto los 4, con los chicos.

El entendía muy bien que ella trate a todo el mundo como si fueran pequeños, pues ella nunca tuvo padres y siempre su abuelo se esforzó porque ella estuviera bien. Y es por eso que trata de proteger a las personas.

Por lo que se habían enterado los tres mientras aun permanecían en Kyoto, era que megu había invitado a dos de sus mejores amigas a vivir con ella. Nunca las había visto, pero por las e-mails y llamadas que recibía de megumi, esas dos chicas tenían bastantes problemas familiares y no recibían ningún aporte de sus padres. Fue así como ella las acogió.

Paso un brazo sobre su hombro y la acurruco a su cuerpo – **te quiero meg** – le susurro al oído solo para que ella lo oyera, a lo que respondió ella con un beso en su cuello.

Kenshin suspiro, esos dos habían estado enamorados desde que se conocieran, aunque al principio no congeniaran, ahora era cosa de verlos, para saber que no podían estar mucho tiempo separados. Sanosuke estaba listo 4 días antes del viaje.

¿ Porque había venido con el, el estaba estudiando bien allá, su familia lo mantenía y llevaba una vida tranquila. ¿Pero se sentía satisfecho, tal vez no, mas bien no era así, estaba harto de la rutina, de la misma gente y de estar solo.

Desde que tomoe se embarazo de un tipejo llamado Akira, y se burlaron en su cara lo estupido que había sido pues.. todo lo referente al amor para el, era solo un recuerdo. Realmente se sentía desdichado. Cuando sanosuke le comento que se venia a Tokio a estudiar para estar con megumi, y le ofreció irse con el, no lo dudo ni un segundo, quizás acá encontraría un poco de felicidad se había dicho.- Sonrió.

Eran casi las 3 y el aun estaba despierto¿Por qué? porque megumi esperaba a sus compañeras. Desde que eran pequeños megumi siempre fue como su hermana mayor. Lo malo era que ella se lo trataba de recalcar siempre. Aun no aceptaba que el fuera un hombre ya.

Aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente, cuando megumi se tuvo que cambiar a Tokio por la muerte de su abuelo, el se sintió mas solo que nunca. Su única compañera era su cuenta en el banco, y sus amigos. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando el tenia solo 12 años. Y luego.. luego nada. Si se le acerco alguien fue solo para tratar de sacar algo de su herencia. Que era cuantiosa y solo para el. Por eso que tuvo que madurar de golpe y crecer. La única persona que lo hacia sentir un niño era ella su vecina casi hermana megumi.

Cuando kenshin y Sanosuke le comentaron que se iban, fue el mismo el que pregunto si podía ir con ellos. Sanosuke no cabía en emoción, pues no esperaba tal reacción de el. ¿ Pero el iba porque?. Porque no tenia nada que lo atara a ninguna parte. El único apoyo eran ellos, y ahora podría contar nuevamente con Megumi.

Aoshi suspiro, se levanto lento y se disculpo diciendo que estaba cansado.

Megumi les asigno sus habitaciones, las que las chicas se encontraban todas a la derecha en orden meg, kaoru y misao, ella los asigno también al frente. Sano, kenshin y el al final. En el fondo había un baño y el otro se encontraba en el primer piso.

Kenshin también aprovecho de ir acostarse, llevando sus bolsos y ha su habitación.

Sanosuke obligo a megumi a descansar pues al ser fin de semana, ella debía trabajar en el supermercado desde las 8 hasta las 6. El también estaba pensando seriamente en buscar un empleo para ayudar, aunque sus padres le enviaran una cantidad para la U y para sus gastos, el iba a ayudar a megumi lo antes posible.

Gracias al cielo que desde el lunes comenzaban las vacaciones de invierno, lo que serviría para que conocieran la ciudad y poder reincorporarse a la nueva universidad. Suspiro mientras acariciaba los cabellos de megumi sentado frente a ella.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear rápidamente y el lugar estaba repleto, eran casi las 4 ya y el pub estaba a tope.

Misao miro su reloj inquieta, no cerraban a las 4? Pensó . Le hizo un gesto a una de las chicas de los otros cubos y le hicieron con las manos que cerraban por ser viernes a las 5. – **Diablos** – susurro.

Kaory se sentía estupenda, le encantaba esta canción "_**Waiting for tonight**"_, de JLO y encima remix, estaba en el cielo bailando. El tiempo se le había pasado volando, no sabia de problemas, solo era estar feliz. Luego entre giros y movimientos sensuales, miro hacia misao para preguntar la hora.

- **Que hora es** – grito como pudo girando.

**- No te escucho!** – grito misao.

- **Que hora es!** – hizo gestos kaory con la mano.

**- 4:30** – leyó de los gestos de misao con sus dedos. – **4:30 O.O!** – se alarmo, debían estar a las 3 en casa, megumi las mataría. Se volvió a mirar a misao. La que solo movió la cabeza y siguió bailando.

- **Y terminamos la noche con CHACHA Señoressssssssssss!** – grito el dj, a lo que las chicas sonrieron aliviadas, serian las 5 ya.

**_"__Everybody in the party do the cha cha"_**

Kaory comenzó a moverse sensualmente hacia abajo, a lo que el público empezó a aplaudir, y a gritar por el término de la noche. Luego de eso las dos con Misao hicieron una pequeña coreografía que constaba de unos cuantos giros y movimientos hacia abajo.

**- Y que te parecen las nuevas saito** – pregunto el gordo tras la barra.

-**Bien están bastante bien, y con extras?** – pregunto ansioso el hombre de gafas oscuras frente a el.

**- No por el momento** – sonrió el gordo secando los últimos vasos.

-** Una lastima** – sonrió saito para luego dejar el dinero y salir.

Las luces finalmente se encendieron y dos muchachos corpulentos se acercaron para ayudarlas a bajar de los cubos.

**- Gracias** – susurro kaory avergonzada.

- **De nada bonita** – sonrió el rubio girándose.

- **Vamos deja de coquetear, que megumi nos hará pedazos** – río misao.

- **Yo no coqueteaba** – soltó kaory tomando su mano para caminar juntas al camerino.

- **Si claro** – río misao.

Ya en el camerino las demás comenzaban a vestirse, con jeans y playeras. Ellas sin embargo habían salido así con falditas cortas, sin pensar que a la vuelta posiblemente haría un frió terrible.

- **Llaman móvil?** – pregunto tsubame ya lista y saliendo.

- **si nos vemos mañana** – sonrió kaory haciéndole un gesto a lo que tsubame sonrió y se fue.

- **un salud por las nuevas** – dijo misanagi trayendo consigo 4 vasos , seguida de Tokio.

- **esta bien** – dijo misao sonriendo mientras se ponía su abrigo. Bebiendo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.

- **mma.. maa.. misao mas lento** – dijo kaory también tomando del licor.

- **nos vemos mañana chicas** – sonrió Tokio girándose.

- **uds no se van?** – pregunto inocente kaory.

- **nosotras somos vi**p – agrego misanagi, saboreándose los labios.

- **ok bye** – fue lo único que atino a decir misao tomando la mano de una muy asombrada kaory y saliendo al encuentro del gordo.

-**jajajajajaj escuchaste eso** – rió kaory ya sintiendo levemente los efectos del alcohol que les fue dado.

- **si vamos por la paga y nos vamos** – rió misao caminando en zig- zag.

- **$20000 para ti y $ 20000 para ti, segura que no quieren quedarse a extras?** – susurro quedito el gordo.

- **no vale gracias jajajaa nos vemos mañana** – rió misao tomando de la mano de kaory que comenzaba a cantar chacha en un idioma no reconocible.

Para sorpresa de las dos, un taxi las estaba esperando, tsubame les hizo una seña desde otro. A lo que ellas agradecieron riendo y moviendo los brazos.

Durante todo el camino tararearon las canciones que habían bailado, entre las dos pagaron el taxi, según lo que veían eran las 5:30 y estaba recién tratando de abrir la puerta.

**- shhhh shh jajajajaja** – reía kaory tratando de apuntarle con la llave a la cerradura.

_-** Como se llama, si bonita** –_ cantaba misao girándose y moviéndose sensualmente, producto del efecto del alcohol.- **las muy zorras nos emborracharon jajajajajajaja** – rió misao.

**- Jajajajaja y caímos redonditas** – reía kaory saltando las llaves y tratando en vano nuevamente en abrir la puerta.

_-** Baby, like this is perfection** –_ bailaba misao alrededor de kaory a lo que las dos reían.

Sanosuke se había quedado dormido de rodillas tomado de la mano de megumi, esta despertó con unos ruidos y risas extrañas. Miro la hora 5:45 AM. Se levanto molesta, y tratando de que sanosuke no despertara.

**- A donde vas? **– la sorprendió sanosuke .

-** Parece que llegaron** – dijo abriendo la puerta.

- **Son casi la 6!** – se asombro sanosuke acompañándola.

En tanto las chicas ya estaban dentro, quitándose los abrigos, o eso trataban. Dejando al descubierto las partes de arriba de los bikinis, y solo con las falditas, pues entre risa y risa olvidaron los sweater en algún lugar.

- **shhhhhh shhh **– se decían las dos riendo nerviosas y tratando de subir la escalera.

**- Shhhh **_**baila la calle de noche jajajajaja** – _río kaory fuertemente , lo que asusto a kenshin y a Aoshi que de inmediato aparecieron en sus respectivas puertas.

**- Shhh _baila la calle de día jajajaja_ , **_**como se llama siiii bonita**- _río misao apoyándose en los escalones. Cuando una luz se encendió la del pasillo y levantaron la vista.

Ahí frente a ellas estaba megumi con cara de pocos amigos y con ojos cansados, sanosuke a su lado estaba con cara de asombro y no sabiendo que hacer si reirse o agarrar a megumi y encerrarla. A su lado izquierdo estaban los dos amigos de sanosuke en pijamas y con cara de susto.

-**A que hora iban a llegar?** – grito megumi.

Del puro grito las dos se pusieron de pie como pidieron.

- **calma calma megu-chan, se nos paso tantito la hora pero no pasa nada** – río kaory apoyándose en misao que reía también.

- **Mírense en el estado en que están y donde esta su ropa **– volvió a gritar megumi.

- **Que ropa jajajaja, si hace un calor** – soltó misao, haciendo que kaory cayera apretándose el estomago de risa.

Sanosuke temió lo peor cuando megumi las agarro a las dos de los brazos y las tiro hasta el baño. Los chicos se miraron los tres no pudiendo creer lo que veían.

Megumi las metió a la ducha y les abrió el agua fría. **SANTO REMEDIO.**

**- Megumi que haces!** – grito misao.

- **Para que aprendan a que estas no son horas de llegar ni menos en ese estado**- grito megumi.

- **Pero esta no es forma** – agrego kaory abrazándose y tiritando.

- **Vayan acostarse** – finalizo megumi cerrándoles la puerta del baño.

Miro a los chicos un momento, acomodo su flequillo y comenzó a caminar a su habitación.

-** termino el show a dormir **– grito y se encerró.

Cada uno volvió a su habitación y las chicas salieron algo avergonzadas, se despidieron con un beso en la cara y se encerraron también. Mañana seguro a la hora del almuerzo habría que dar muchas explicaciones.

.-.-.-.-

A las 7 en punto megumi entraba al baño en un completo silencio. Mientras se duchaba, pensaba en lo dura que quizás había sido con las chicas, metiéndolas a la ducha, pero es que ellas nunca bebían , y estaban semi desnudas, esperaba que nada les hubiera pasado, ya llegaría a almorzar y tendrían que explicarle que diablos paso y porque estaban así.

Quizás no estaba bien que se preocupara tanto, ellas estaban ya maduras, pero era inevitable, además vivían en su casa , necesitaba un poco de respecto por parte de ellas si quiera.

Al salir del baño perfectamente vestida con el uniforme del supermercado y peinada, abrió la puerta de misao, viéndola dormir de forma desordenada y con todas las frazadas en el suelo. Fue a arroparla un poco y salio rumbo a la de Kaory, que estaba ordenada pero destapada. Le acaricio el flequillo y se fue a tomar desayuno. Para su sorpresa Sanosuke estaba sentado esperándola con dos cafés.

**- Desde hoy te acompañare yo siempre** – dijo sanosuke, antes de levantarse y darle un dulce beso en los labios y tomarla de la mano para que se sentaran a comer.

**- Disculpa por lo de anoche, les das mis disculpas de parte de las chicas a aoshi y kenshin** – susurro megumi tomando café nerviosa.

**- Tranquila no pasa nada, fue divertido** – sonrió sano.

- **No es normal en ellas- **murmuro megumi – **a la hora de almuerzo me explicaran **– agrego.

**- Vale , vamos ahora** – dijo sano tomando su mano y saliendo rumbo al supermercado.

Cuando volvió estaba el diario en la entrada y lo tomo y se metió a la casa, todavía no se despertaba nadie. Prendió el equipo de música y se sentó a leer el diario.

**_"Se solicitan guardias de seguridad para prestigioso pub"_**

- **podría ser** – susurro para si, quedándose dormido en el sillón. Despertó a las 11, cuando sintió los murmullos de Aoshi y Kenshin.

- **Quiero pan con queso caliente kenshin **– dijo aoshi sirviendo los cafés.

- **Ya van** – dijo kenshin , mirando a sanosuke – **quieres?** – agrego.

- **Si va** – respondió sano , levantándose y caminando a la cocina.-**Y las fiesteras se levantaron?** – pregunto juguetón.

- **No se siente ningún murmullo**- dijo kenshin sonriendo tontamente.

- **Deben haberlo pasado muy bien anoche** – sonrió sanosuke.

- **Estaban mas que bebidas** – soltó aoshi revolviendo su café.

- **Si megumi esta enojadísima, me dijo que no eran así** – dijo sano probando el pan con queso.

- **Que raro** – dijo kenshin sentándose.

Misao salía del baño con un terrible dolor de cabeza, no recordaba mucho, solo cuando le pagaron y luego cuando megumi las ducho.

- **Que dolor!** – dijo metiéndose a la habitación de kaory que estaba poniéndose un pantalón de buzo rojo y una playera roja.

- **Necesito dos aspirinas rápido **– dijo kaory ayudándole a misao con su cabello y atándoselo en una coleta. Ella se encontraba con un pantalón de buzo azul y una playera blanca. – **No quiero bajar seguro están ahí, que vergüenza v.v **– dijo kaory tapándose las mejillas.

- **Ya si ni recordamos, olvídalo **– dijo misao, saliendo.- **Necesitamos las aspirinas y tengo hambre además** – finalizo.

A lo que kaory la siguió y aparecieron como si nada en la cocina donde los tres muchachos tomaban desayuno.

- **y como estuvo la fiesta** - dijo sanosuke riendo y atragantándose con el café al recordar la ducha de megumi.

- **Muy gracioso** – soltó kaory , sacando 4 aspirinas y dándole dos a misao, que se las trago rápido y tomo mucha agua.

- **Me siento fatal **– susurro.

- **No es para menos, que recuerdan?** – siguió sanosuke.

- **Mmm recuerdo.**. – y misao se detuvo, no podía decir que recordaba .- **recuerdo la ducha** – dijo riéndose luego.

- **Nosotros también**- sonrió kenshin.

- **Tan mal estábamos? **– pregunto avergonzada kaory

- **Si** - soltó aoshi.

- **Lo lamentamos** – susurro kaory sentándose junto a aoshi.

- **No se preocupen** – agrego kenshin mirándola.

- **Pero donde fueron, quiero ir también con megumi** – rió sanosuke.

- **Estas loco!** – dijo misao, sentándose junto a kenshin.- **es un lugar nuevo** – agrego

- **Nos tienen que invitar** – rió sano levantándose y caminando hacia su habitación.

- **Seguro** – rió nerviosa kaory. Haciéndole un gesto a misao, lo que provoco risa en ella.

- **Yo cocinare** - susurro kenshin

- **Enserio? Cocinas?** – dijo misao emocionada.

-** Si y aoshi también** – dijo kenshin mirando a aoshi que mantenía su vista en la taza.

- **Vaya que bien** – dijo kaory sonriendo.

- **No se preocupen, ahora que habemos 6 podremos turnaremos**- dijo kenshin.

- **Hare pollo con papas fritas** – agrego kenshin levantándose y caminando hacia el fregadero.

- **Deja yo lavo**- dijo kaory que le siguió.

-** Sabes donde están las papas?** – dijo kenshin.

- **Si acá están** – dijo apuntando un cajón.

Misao tomaba su café rápidamente y vio que aoshi había dejado uno de los panes con queso derretido.

- **vas a comértelo?** – pregunto dudosa.

- **No**- dijo tomando la taza.

- **Puedo?** – pregunto

-** adelante** – agrego el mirándola y levantándose luego.

Misao se le quedo viendo, ayer cuando llegaron no los había observado bien, los dos amigos de sanosuke eran bastante atractivos, kenshin era como tierno, y aoshi en cambio muy serio, pero los dos estaban realmente bien proporcionados, pensó riéndose.

A lo que los tres se giraron a verla.

- **nada nada** – dijo entregándole su taza a kaory y saliendo hacia el living.

- **Te ayudo?** – pregunto kaory a kenshin.

- **No te preocupes aoshi me ayudara** – agrego el sonriéndole.

- **Cierto?** – dijo ella preguntándole a aoshi. A lo que este asintió.

- **Ok** – agrego ella saliendo tras misao.

Esta se encontraba ahora tendida en el sillón más grande, mientras sanosuke estaba en otro sillón leyendo el diario.

- **crees que megumi esta muy enojada?** – pregunto kaory.

- **A la hora de almuerzo dijo que les preguntaría** – soltó sanosuke, manteniendo la vista en el diario.

- **Estamos fritas** – susurro misao, con los ojos cerrados.

Tras pasar las horas, llegaron las una y sanosuke volvía con megumi al almuerzo.

Las chicas estuvieron ayudando a aoshi y a kenshin a poner la mesa, y sazonando las ensaladas.

Por lo que vieron, esos dos eran muy rápidos para cocinar y estaban seguras de que lo hacían muy bien pues el olorcito del pollo estaba exquisito y las papas fritas se encontraban a punto.

Cuando megumi llego, y vio que la estaban esperando con todo listo, sonrió. Pero luego recordó algo importante.

- **Uds dos, que paso anoche?** – dijo sentándose.

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**

* * *

**

Waaa escribi 8 paginas, gran logro para una escritora en receso xD.Avance bastante en la historia xD.

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a:

**BunnySaito**

**Kaory1**

**Gabyhyatt**

**Alichan6**

**AlShinomori**

**SatsukiHaru**

**Silvi-chan**

**Adriana**

**Emina-dono.**

En relación a la consulta de bunny, pues algún aire a la película coyote tiene, pero es bastante distinto xD.

Y con respecto a mi inspiración en los otros fics, lo lamento aun estoy en stop v.v, voy a continuarlos, aun no se cuando pero lo haré .

Saludos a todas y gracias por leer!

**Misao-22**

_**.-.-.-. Aoshi y Misao por siempre .-.-.-**_


End file.
